


Rehab

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Ever since they have split up at Jason ' s wedding Serena has been drinking hell of a lot she is drinking everyday all day even when she is at work which no one knows about.  One day she is caught drinking by Hansen and Ric and Hansen gives her an ultimatum go to Rehab or lose your job so she willing goes in to Rehab which Ric and Hansen help her find a good facility.  One day Bernie turns up after Ric calls her and tells her all about Serena and what she is going through so when she comes back to support Serena will they get back together or is it to late especially when Alex comes after Bernie.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 days after Jason ' s wedding and her and Bernie have split up Serena is at home on her 5th bottle of red wine and she also has had 2 at work in her office. She has been like that since her and Bernie ended their relationship even though she didn't want to but she had to become she wouldn't make Bernie choose between her or her career and she didn't want to be the cause of Bernie regretting leaving her career at all she couldn't or wouldn't do that even though Bernie is all she wants for the rest of her life no one else. 

At 11.00pm Serena slowly makes her way to the door to answer it even though she is really drunk and can barely walk when she does answer Leah is standing there with a bottle of wine and a big smile on her face as Serena says " what do you want why are you here for". Leah goes to step inside but Serena blocks her way so Leah says"come on Serena why you being like this with me now Blonde has gone we can fuck each other now you can cheat on her because you have split up. Serena steps closer to her and says " the problem with that is I love Bernie I only want her no one else that is why I did absolutely nothing with you I have never cheated and I never ever will as far as I'm concerned you are absolutely nothing at all to me when you kissed me I felt sick I told you you to stay away from me and never do anything like that ever again now I suggest you get the hell out of here and keep your head down at work until you leave in 2 weeks which can't fucking come quick enough for me". She grabs the bottle from Leah's hand turns around walks back in her house slams the door shut on her and goes back in to her front room to carry on drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena goes in to work on Monday still hung over from the night before but not caring at all she sprays herself and eats some mints in her office where she also hides more alcohol in her desk draws before locking it when she sees Hansen and Ric walking over to her office. When Hansen and Ric walk in Serena puts on a fake smile but inside she is heartbroken and just wants to be at home drinking. She sits there pretending to listen and pay attention to what they both are saying but she doesn't really care all she cares about is losing the love of her life because she pushed her to concentrate on her career. 

After an hour Ric stays behind when Hansen leaves and says" Serena how are you are you alright". Serena says" no I'm not alright I have lost the love of my life because I pushed her away so she could go and live her dream and do her dream job when all I want is her here with me which now will never happen I pushed her away so later she couldn't blame me for making her give up her dream job and now I'm suffering because of it and I'm not alright I never will be". Before Ric can say anything Serena gets up and leaves her office and the ward where she goes to the ladies toilets. She stares at herself in the mirror for a while then goes back to the ward and her office she sighs with relief when Ric is no longer there she closes the door and blinds dots at her desk opens the draw pulls out a glass with a bottle of wine opens it and knocks back one full glass pours herself another and knocks that one back she is about to have more when there is a knock on her office so she quickly puts it all back in her desk draw locks it sprays more perfume eats another mint or 2 then goes opens the door to Donna and Cam who need her help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 month later and Serena is still drinking heavily but now it is hell of a lot worse and Ric knows that something is wrong with her but doesn't know what but he thinks I am damn well going to find out so when Serena is in her office Ric comes storming in and says" Serena what the hell is going on with you you haven't been right since you and Bernie split up and she went back to Nairobi what is wrong tell me".

Serena just stares at nothing and says" I messed up I want Bernie I love her and I pushed her away I finished with her so she could concentrate on her work in Nairobi when all I want is her here with me in our home and I can't reach out to her because we haven't spoken since we split up I love her so damn fucking much and I fucked up badly". Ric stares at her as she gets up and walks out of her office with her coat and bag and leaves AAU and the hospital. She goes straight to Albies and orders to bottles of wine with a glass sits in a corner and drinks both bottles on her own. When she has finished them both she order 6 more then orders a cab before going the bathroom then grabs the wine along with her bag and coat leaving Albies when she gets outside her cab is there so she gets in gives him her address before pulling her phone out messaging Hansen telling him she is not feeling well and that she is going home before switching her phone off completely so no one can contact her in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Serena gets home she throws her bag,coat and keys on the table before going to get changed upstairs then she gets a glass and wine bottle opener then climbs in the sofa and starts drinking the bottles of wine.

Ric tries and tries to call Serena on her mobile and the house phone but her mobile is switched off and the house phone is off it's hook. He's then starts banging on her door and starts shouting out her name but she just totally ignores him. He stops and leaves as Serena says"thank you just leave me alone she then turns the TV back on and carries on drinking again.

A few hours later Serena is passed out on the sofa completely drunk after drinking all the bottles of wine with the TV still on.


End file.
